FNAF What Or Who Are You?
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: What if the 5 children who were killed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria were siblings? And what if there was a sixth child, who manage to escape the same fate as her doomed siblings? What happens when a mysterious young woman goes to the cursed place and becomes one of the new night guard?
1. Bio

Name: Gwen Rivers

* * *

><p>Nickname: Lapis[due to her eye color. Mostly goes by her nickname].<p>

* * *

><p>Age: 22<p>

* * *

><p>Looks: Platinum blonde hair, lapis blue eyes, pale, hourglass figure.<p>

* * *

><p>Casual Outfit[Top]: Romantic White Lace Top<p>

* * *

><p>Bottoms: Milky Clean Pants<p>

* * *

><p>Shoes: Madonna Casablanca Sandals<p>

* * *

><p>Necklace: Happiness Clover Necklace<p>

* * *

><p>Waitress outfit: Cafeteria Maid Dress<p>

* * *

><p>Shoes: Dot Socks &amp; Checked Pumps<p>

* * *

><p>Family: Shawn Rivers[father, deceased], Tina Rivers[mother], Bella Rivers[sextuplet sister, deceased], Crissy Rivers[sextuplet sister, deceased], Flint Rivers[sextuplet brother, deceased], Franklin Rivers[sextuplet brother, deceased], Gus Rivers[sextuplet brother, deceased].<p>

* * *

><p>History: Gwen and her family loved going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria all the time. Her siblings each had a favorite character of the band. Bella loved Bonnie, Crissy loved Chica, Gus and Franklin loved Freddy, Flint loved Foxy, but Gwen loved them all. However, their happiness came to an abrupt end. At the ages of 6, a man dressed in a Freddy Fazbear costume, lures all the Rivers children into a back room. Gwen is then tied up and forced to watch as her siblings are murdered. Before he is killed, Gus frees Gwen and she runs, screaming for help. The police arrest the man, but never find the bodies of the 5 Rivers children. At the age of 10, Gwen's father commits suicide in front of her. At age 16, her mother goes into a psychotic episode and nearly kills her. Tina Rivers is then institutionalized. Gwen now works many jobs, trying to pay off loans and payments. When things start getting out of hand, she is forced to take a waitress job at the very place her life and childhood ended: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.<p> 


	2. Switching Shifts

My Pov

Everyday it was the same. Running myself ragged taking orders, bringing out food, and taking back the dishes. I had been doing this for about 2 years. It was easy after awhile, but the kids are what made it unbearable. The parents were so busy on their phones and computers, they let their kids run wild. I also felt angry every time kids would try and climb on the mascots. That also made me think back to the Bite of '87. Apparently, a bratty little kid was making fun of Foxy and he just all of a sudden bit and took out their entire frontal lobe. And for 17 years Foxy's been 'Out of Order'. This job, plus my other like 15 part-time jobs, had helped me pay off bills and loans. Why I stilled worked at the same place where my whole family was destroyed was beyond me. I had been the oldest of the Rivers sextuplets and now I was the only one left. Why had I only survived? I've ask that same question from the time I was 5 to now. I can still pictured my brothers, Franklin, Flint and Gus and my sisters Bella and Crissy, bleeding and crying. Begging that man to stop stabbing them. And he would just laugh. I remember Gus freeing me before he was killed and me running to my parents. My screams that had filled the restaurant: _"He's hurting them! He's Hurting them!"_ I have never had a peaceful night's sleep. My dreams were filled with the tortured, bloody screams of my siblings. I would never have peace again. My father hung himself in front of me and my mother was institutionalized. I was alone.

Man: "Lapis." Lapis was a nickname I received in high school on account of the unique hue of my eyes. I did **not **let anyone call by my real name. I turned to see the owner, who's name was Freddy, funnily enough.

Me: "Yes sir?"

Owner: "I was hoping that tomorrow, instead of waitressing, you could switch over to the night shift and be one of the new night guards." I gave him my usual 'Fuck you' glare. "It'll only be for next week and then you can switch back if you want." I sighed to myself. It was $120 plus my average pay of $40 and I had made $30 in tips so it was good money.

Me: "All right. I'll do it. Who's the other guard?"

Owner: "A man named Mike Schmidt. You'll meet him and start tomorrow, so rest up." I finished up my shift and went back to the locker room. I changed out of my waitress uniform, changed into my causal clothes. I grabbed my purse and keys and left for home. I got home, ate dinner, took a shower, washed up and went to bed. Well, it won't be so bad. I mean really, I'll just be watching the animatronics. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><span>Unknown's Pov<span>

So, there would be 2 new night guards and one of them was a woman. I looked around at the empty restaurant. Then I turned my attention to Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

Bonnie: "Well, things just got really interesting."

Chica: "I can't wait until tomorrow. I can't wait to play with the new guards!" Chica would always get childish and excited when a new guard would come.

Foxy: "Now, now. We must take our time with these 2. Somethin' is different about the one guard. That blue-eyed lassie." Yes. There was something strange about her. Each one of them had told me that when she would be near them, something in them wanted to call out to her.

Me: "Well, we'll just see what's different about her tomorrow night. We'll all have fun over the next 5 nights. At least, **we **will." We all laughed, knowing that 2 guards met twice the fun in scaring them half to death before killing them.


	3. Night 1

_Next day: 11:45 P.M._

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

I got there a little early so I could change and meet the other guard, Mike. I noticed he wasn't here yet, so I looked around the empty pizzeria. Then I looked at the mascots.

Me: "Hey Freddy, Bonnie, Chica..." I turned my head to Pirate's Cove. "And Foxy." I'm one of the new security guards so, you'll be seeing me at for this week instead of the day." I thought back to how my brothers, sisters and I would sit on the stage next to our favorite mascots and sing along with them. "I wish my brothers and sisters all could be here. They each loved one of you a lot, but I loved all of you. I still do." I saw it was 11:49. "Well, I got to go get changed. See ya." I walked to the locker room, unaware of the 4 pairs of eyes watching me as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>12:00 A.M.[Midnight]<em>

* * *

><p>I walked into the security guard room to find someone there. It was a guy, who I assumed to be Mike. He looked up at the door.<p>

Man: "Hi, I'm Mike Schmidt. You must be Lapis Rivers."

Me: "Yeah." I sat down next to Mike and we started our shift. This was going to be easy. It was just a routine night watch. I didn't understand why they need 2 of us. Mike clicked on a video log left by the previous night guard.

Phone guy: _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? __Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. __Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.''  
><em>

I always showed respect to them. Didn't need to tell me...

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?''  
><em>

Yeah. That was amazing. I remembering hearing about that, but I really didn't care if the kid lived or not. From what I heard, they had been making fun of Foxy, so I didn't care.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ''real'' risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.''  
><em>

Wait a minute. What? What'd mean by they'd force us into endoskeleton? We'd die! Now I was starting realize why we went through so many security guards...

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." _Oh, yeah right.

Mike: "Shit..." I was hoping this guy was just kidding.

Me: "I'm sure he was just fooling around." He looked at me, unsure. Then shook his head.

Mike: "Y-yeah. Probably just trying to scare any new security guards." I laughed a little, but it was a nervous laugh. We went back to surveying the camera. Bathroom was clear. Hallways. Kitchen. Closet. Pirate's Cove. All clear. We went back to looking at the stage and that's when things got creepy.

Me: "B-B-Bonnie! She's gone!" I looked at each of the cameras and saw her in the hallway. How the hell did she...?

Mike: "Shit, now the chicken's gone!" I looked back at the stage to see Chica was gone. I turned on the light of the left door to see Bonnie standing there. "Fuck!" Mike punched the door button, causing the door to slam down.

Me: "Better hope you didn't break that." I looked back at the cameras to see Chica was in the kitchen. What was going on? Mike opened the door up and, to our relief, Bonnie wasn't there. We were down to 84% power and it was only 1:00 A.M. If we could only use 10% each remaining hour, we would have 24% to spare. I kept looking at the cameras.

Mike: "Is this why you guys go through security guards like crazy?"

Me: "I always assumed the place crept them out too much at night to a point where they couldn't take it anymore." He kinda gave me a 'Are you serious?' look. I just happened to turn around to see Chica in the left hallway. "Shit!" I slammed my hand on the button and the door closed. A faint thumping came for the other side. Then a small child-like voice. It was Chica.

Chica: "Let me in... let me in... I just want to play with you..." Sure you did you homicidal robot. After awhile I opened the door and Chica was gone.

Mike: "Lapis, we're down to 60%, it's 2:30 and the fox is peeking though the curtains." I looked at the camera to see Foxy peeking out. We looked at each of the camera's to see Bonnie in the party area, Chica was back in the kitchen and Foxy was still looking through the curtains. Freddy was the only one who hadn't moved. Several more times either Bonnie or Chica would surprise us. Soon only 5% of power was left.

Me: "We're not going to make it." Just then, the bell went off signaling it was now 6. We both breathed a sigh of relief.

Mike: "Made it. Barely, but we're still alive." I chuckled a little.

Me: "Yeah, just need to survive 4 more days of hell and we're done." We went to our lockers, changed out of our uniforms, gathered our things and went our separate ways to go home. I nearly collapsed when I got home, thankful to be alive. I thought about Mike. He was a nice guy. At least I'm not stuck with a asshole for the week. I turned in and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Mike's Pov<span>

I got home and couldn't get today's events out of my head. The guy on the phone, the animatronics moving and Lapis. Something about her seemed familiar. Like I've seen her before. I'll ask her tomorrow. But, I couldn't help but feel that Lapis Rivers had something to hide. Some kind of dark secret. Her boss certainly implied it. 'It's probably nothing' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
